Vehicles including multi-wheeled vehicles, such as bi-wheeled, tri-wheeled and even four wheeled vehicles can be transported using larger vehicles, stored within indoor facilities, and/or require maintenance and/or modification. For example, larger vehicles such as trucks can be utilized to transport vehicles such as go-karts between an indoor facility such as a garage and go-kart racing track. Transportation of these vehicles can be difficult, in that typical trucks and/or transportation vehicles do not have the cargo space necessary to transport the vehicle itself, as well as all the additional vehicle supplies and/or accessories. For example, a full size long bed pickup truck typically only has room for one go-kart in the bed. When considering the wheel wells of the bed, loading and unloading the go-kart can prove to be difficult. These are just some of the problems associated with transporting these and other vehicles. The present disclosure provides assemblies and methods that can be utilized to not only transport these vehicles, but also store and support these vehicles for maintenance, repair and/or modification.